


Not-So-Typical Teen Love

by caswell



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: (partly), Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Rena and Mion are dating, Keiichi still gets the feeling that they like him. One night, he decides to ask them about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Typical Teen Love

Looking back on it, it was inevitable that their relationship would end up like this.

It was conflicting, near heartbreaking, for a bit. Mion with her unbelievably fun personality- and her even more unbelievable body- was irresistable to Keiichi. But there was something magnetic, too, about Rena- her quirkiness was heartwarming,and she felt like the living embodiment of adventure. It kept him up at night sometimes (teenage boy problems, he supposed) because he couldn’t break either of their hearts; they were his precious friends.

But there was chemistry between Rena and Mion themselves, too. It wasn’t obvious to those outside the Games Club, but with their ‘accidental’ touches were too long, their feelings of “friendship” proclaimed so lovingly sometimes, and the look of hurt they each had in their eyes when the day came to a close and they bade each other adieu… it wasn’t much of a surprise for any of them when Satoko caught a glimpse of them kissing behind the schoolhouse. The two of them were terrified, of course; Mion knew she would have her title of heiress to the Sonozaki family revoked from her if word got around, and Rena thought she might just start seeing maggots again from the hypothetical stress.

However, as Keiichi reminded them, they were like family, and family should accept their own. “After all,” he’d said, “we never had a problem with Satoko and Rika.” Satoko squawked in embarrassment and denied his implication, but Rika just smiled, a silent admission.

Keiichi’s curiosity was piqued. He’d sworn both Mion and Rena were enamored with him- Mion’s teasing was more common, but sweeter in a way, more flirtatious, and Rena… well, Rena had always been easy to embarrass, the way she’d blush whenever Keiichi even brushed up against her accidentally was hard to ignore. Except, they were with each other, right? Yet, the blushing and the loving jabs continued on long after their relationship was discovered.

It was a cold winter evening when Keiichi finally worked up the nerve to ask about the odd behavior. It was an impromptu study session, which essentially entailed Keiichi helping Rena and Mion with their studies and completely neglecting his own. There was a lull in the conversation as Rena hastily scribbled out an algebra equation, and Keiichi took the opportunity to hesitantly ask, “Do… you two like me? As in… like like me?”

Rena looked up from her notebook and shared an anxious glance with Mion. After a beat of silence, she answered, “R-Rena likes you very much, Keiichi.”

Keiichi squinted in confusion. “But… er… aren’t you together? Like… you know…” He made his fingers into scissor shapes and rubbed them together before Mion slapped them down.

“Yes, we are, in fact, doing the horizontal mambo-” Rena squeaked and punched Mion gently in the shoulder, which she ignored- “but there’s no law against liking someone else too.” A second later, she added, “…At least, I hope so.”

“Something tells me you don’t particularly care about breaking the law,” Keiichi mumbled. “Ah… okay, so if both of you like me, and I like both of you, then what?” (He then realized he hadn’t actually confessed before, and that made what he’d just said probably the weakest declaration of love in the history of ever.)

“Then we can all date, can’t we? Can’t we?” Rena said with a giddy laugh, timidness clearly overshadowed by pure happiness.

Mion nodded in passionate agreement. “Yeah, Kei-chan, that’d be… really nice. That’s an invitation, by the way. Plus,” she continued with a sly smile, “everyone will be jealous. ‘What a lady-killer’, they’ll say. ‘What a lucky man.’”

Keiichi pondered the idea for a long moment, then said, “S…so, you really want me to be part of this. Me, a guy.”

“Aw, be a little open-minded, Kei-chaaaan,” Mion whined jokingly. “We like both, so don’t be doubtful, mmkay?”

“Y-you don’t have to!” Rena stammered, face growing red again to match her hair. “It’s just, umm, it would be really nice… you know?”

Keiichi blushed, then exhaled. “I…” Rena and Mion leaned in expectantly- “…would love to.” He laughed, and a blush rose to his face as he comprehended the situation fully, though he had no real reason to be embarrassed.

Mion and Rena- his girlfriends, he realized, with a pang of affection- burst into laughter as well, Mion’s hearty and wild, Rena’s sweet and breathy, and in a few moments the three had fallen into the mattress, homework set aside for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while back, but I only got around to uploading it today because it's a special day for the Higurashi fandom. Have a happy and safe Watanagashi, everyone! ♥


End file.
